Casualidades de la vida
by Stefani puelles
Summary: Universo Alterno " estaba completamente sola, sin ningun amigo que le ofreciera ayuda, a punto de darse por vencida hasta que lo vio a el" Kristanna
1. Chapter 1

)

* * *

Casualidades de la vida

 **Hola a todos!... espero que esten bien, esta historia estara centrada sobre Anna y Kristoff, mi pareja favorita jijij si no te gusta esta pareja sera mejor que no leas esta historia por que solamente habra Kristanna.**

* * *

allí estaba ella, desde la banca de una parque, observaba como caía una ligera la lluvia en la ciudad de Nueva York que poco a poco comienzo a empaparla , no tenia a donde ir y lo unico que tenia consigo era una maleta y algo de dinero pero no lo suficiente como para vivir en esa ciudad. Estaba completamente sola, sin ningun amigo que la ayudara pero ¿como termino así?.

Hace unos dias atras, Anna tenia tenia planeado un gran viaje con algunos amigos pero sus padres no querían que ella fuera, decían que era muy joven para viajar y su hermana estaba muy ocupada en sus estudios para acompañarla, sin embargo ella insistio que podia cuidarse sola, que no los necesitaba y que iria de todas formas. Al llegar a Nueva York sus amigos le habian dicho que volverian ensiguida, que solo iban a comprar algunas cosas pero al pasar las horas nunca llegaron. Camino sin rumbo por varias horas hasta que encontro el parque donde se encontraba ahora.

" _dios.. en que me meti?"_ Anna pensaba

" disculpa... ¿estas bien? " una voz interrumpido sus pensamientos, Anna levanto su cabeza para ver de quien era esa voz

" ¿yo? Quiero decir, si estoy muy bien" Anna trato de sonreir

" ¿estas segura? Estas empapada, si no vas pronto a casa te vas a enfermar y-" el joven dejo de hablar al notar la melata que estaba a su lado "um... losiento"

El chico rubio se sento junto a ella, el compartio su paraguas y ella con gusto lo acepto

"gracias"

" no hay de que, por cierto soy Kristoff" dijo estrechando su mano

" y yo Anna " ella se estremecio

" ¿estas bien? ¿tienes frio?"

" si, un poco pero no te preocupes " Anna froto sus manos " y... ¿que haces aqui?

"solo paseaba hasta que comienzo a llover, iba a volver a mi casa pero te vi y me pregunte como estabas o te sucedia algo"

" jeje... la verdad es una historia muy larga y no creo que... achoo"

" creo que te resfriaste"

" no lo creo solo es un simple... achooo

"¿que decías?" Anna entrecerro los ojos

"¿vienes?" Kristoff se puso de pie y le ofrecido una mano

" ¿a donde?"

" pues, a mi casa, quiero decir, no es una buena idea que te quedeaqui sola, te podria pasar algo y ademas hace frio y-

' kristoff, te lo agradezco mucho pero no quiero ser una carga pesada para ti, yo estare bien"

" no seras una carga pesada y ademas Nueva York por las noches suele ser muy peligroso y no me gustaria que algo te pasara" Anna lo penso por uno momento, el tenia razón, ella no conocia Nueva York, no tenia donde dormir mas que esa banca y no podria dormir sabiendoo que alguien podria hacerle daño

"Esta bien, de todas formas te lo agradezco mucho"

" no tienes porque" Kristoff sonrio

" claro que si, enserio muchas gracias, en todo el dia, cuando queria preguntar algo la gente solo me ignoraba o me miraban raro, nadie a sido amable conmigo exepto los abuelitos, ellos fueron muy tiernos, espero que este bien jiji ¿que estaba diciendo? Ah si he estado horas dibagando y tu eres la unica persona qu-

"¡vaya! Si que hablas"

" losiento, la gente siempre me dice eso, aveces trato de evitarlo pero al parecer no puedo y-" Kristoff rio

" lo estas haciendo de nuevo"

"esta bien, me callo"

ambos rieron, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa Kristoff, mientras caminaban Anna le contaba su historia de como habia terminado varada ahi y de como habia actuado muy inmaduramente al pensar que podria cuidarse sola, Kristoff solo reia y no dejaba de pensar que nunca habia conocido a una chica asi

 **¿que tal? Jiji no soy muy buena escribiendo pero espero que les haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casualidades de la vida**

 **Ch. 2**

"Bueno... bienvenida a mi casa, se que no es muy grande pero almenos es comoda" Anna se sento en el sofa observando aquella casa

"es linda... me gusta"

"Quizás tengas hambre, tengo algo de pizza en el horno y-

" ¿pizza? Me encanta la pizza" dijo Anna entusiasmada ya que no habia comido en horas "me ire a cambiar de ropa y vuelvo enseguida" Kristoff sonrio

"esta bien"

mientras Kristoff calentaba ambos trozos de pizza, Anna obserbava la habitacion del chico, era amplida y calida. Al terminar de ponerse su pijama, sin pensarlo Anna salto a su cama, disfruntando la suavidad de esta, estaba tan cansada que se le habia olvidado que tenia hambre y poco a poco empezo a entrar en un sueño profundo

" _Que comodo"_ penso

Kristoff se habia entretenido viendo un programa de televisión mientras esperaba a Anna, el tambien tenia hambre por lo cual no pudo esperar mucho. Su programa ya habia terminado y Anna todavia no salia de su habitacion _que extraño,_ penso el, fue hacia su habitacion, puso su oreja en la puerta tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido de ella pero al no escuchar nada se preocupo

"Tok tok... se puede?" Nadie respondio " "¿Anna?" Lentamente abrio la puerta, trando de no ver si esque Anna estuviese desnuda o algo asi "Anna?" Volvio a preguntar pero luego se percato de que estaba profundamente dormida, _debe estar exhaust_ a, el la acomodo debajo de las mantas tratando de no despertarla, apago la luz y antes de retirarse de la habitacion se quedo pensando que ubiese sido de ella si no la ubiera encontrado.

Por la mañana, Kristoff se desperto al sentir un agradable olor que venia de la cocina, se incorporo rapidamente para averiguar que era y se encontro una agradable sorpresa

"Anna... que es esto?"

" es tu desayuno espero que te guste" Anna le entrego un gran plato de huevos y salchichas

"Eh... Anna no tenias por que molestarte"

"lo se, lo se pero yo queria hacerlo " Anna se sento junto a el " por cierto perdon por lo de anoche, no quize quedarme dormida en tu cuarto y probablemente tu dormiste muy incomodo en el sofa"

"en realidad el sofa fue bastante comodo" Kristoff trato de bromear pero a ella no le causo gracia en lo absoluto

" de todas maneras no tendras que seguir durmiendo allí, buscare un lugar donde me pueda quedar" ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos hasta el rompio el silencio

"¿cuando te iras"? Lo dijo en un tono algo desilusionado

"lo mas pronto posible, ¿por que?¿quieres que me valla?"

" ¿Que? claro que no, quiero decir, me caes muy bien y-" Kristoff dejo de hablar al notar la ceja de Anna levantada" bien, bien te sere sincero" Kristoff suspiro " me cuesta hacer amigos, me refiero a que la mayoria de mis amigos estaban conmigo solo por interes, veras mis padres son empresarios y tienen mucho dinero, hace poco me mude a esta casa, pude a ver tenido una mas grande pero no quize aceptarla, yo no quiero que mis padres me mantengan, quiero ser independiente pero al decirle esto a mis amigos ellos simplemente se alejaron, cuando termino la secundaria nunca supe de ellos, solo dos de ellos eran mis amigos sin contar a la novia loca que tuve"

"¿novia loca?" Pregunto Anna confundida, tratando de no reirse

" si, era una demente que estaba obsecionada conmigo y estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquiera no literalmente claro" Anna solo se hecho a reir " hey, no es gracioso, nisiquiera podia ir al baño"

" perdon lo siento, que mal por ti" Anna trato de calmarse "siendote sincera tu tambies me caes muy bien ,nunca tuve un amigo como tu" Anna sonrio tristemente

"ni yo... por primera vez que me entiendo con una chica como tu asi ¿te quedarias?" Anna Lo penso por un segundo, este chico era lo unico que conocia en esta ciudad y ella no tenia ni el interes minimo de volver a su Hogar.

" si me lo pides entonces si, sera divertido" Anna sonrio

"olle se que no deberia preguntar esto pero ¿cuantos años tienes? No tienes que decirme solo es curiosidad"

Anna trato de responder pero no sabia como, deberia mentirle o simplemente decirle la verdad? Despues de todo lo que habia hecho por ella el tenia el derecho de saber Almenos la verdad pero ¿si el se asustara al saber que tiene a una menor de edad viviendo en su casa? a Anna Nunca le gustaron las mentiras y no era la ocacion perfecta para comenzar una, si mentia tarde o temprano se iba a saber la verdad.

"tengo diecisiete" murmuro suavemente

"¿diecisiete?" Anna asintio "y aun asi tus padres permitieron que dejaras tu hogar?

"ya te lo dije, ellos no estuvieron deacuerdo yo me fui y no pienso volver, eso es un hecho" Anna casi grito las palabras

"esta bien pero no te enojes, solo era una pregunta"

" losiento ... no puedo evitar ponerme asi al recordar a mi familia"

" entiendo si te parece no volveros hablar de eso ¿esta bien?" Anna asintio

* * *

Muy lejos de ahi, una chica rubia estaba teniendo una gran discucion con su padre, si, ella era la hermana de Anna, Elsa. Cuando sus padres le dijeron que Anna habia escapado Elsa simplemente no podia aceptar que sus padres no la estuvieran buscando.

" pero Papa almenos sabes si ella llego bien a Nueva York"

" no tengo ni la menor idea, Elsa" Dijo su padre secamente

"¿QUE?" Dijo sorprendida "como es posible que no sepas nada es tu hija, deberias estar preocupado por ella, la he llamado mas de veinte veces y no me contesta"

"escucha,Elsa tu hermana dejo muy claro que podia cuidarse sola y que no nos necesitaba"

" papa ella tiene diecisiete años, todavia es una niña no sabe lo que dice y sobre todo cuando esta enojada"

" en primer lugar yo no le permiti que se fuera ¿ok? Ella se fue y en segundo lugar si ella decidio irse es por que supongo que sabia lo que hacia" su padre abrio la puerta de su habitacion para que Elsa se fuera "y lo que este haciendo ahora ya no es asunto mio, ahora vete"

"no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando" dijo Elsa con enojo "no puedo creer que estes tan tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermana anda por ahi con unos amigos que nisiquiera tu conoces"

"Dije que te fueras, Elsa no querras que te castige

sin mas opcion, Elsa se retiro de la habitacion de su padre, estaba tan enojada con el que seria capaz de cualquier cosa si a su hermana menor le pasara algo pero ella no se iba quedar sin hacer nada, ella dejaria sus estudios para viajar a Nueva York para buscar a su hermana o almenos verla y poder asegurarse que ella esta bien. Sin perder tiempo marco el numero de su mejor amiga.

" hola?, Rapunzel? Nesecito que me hagas un gran favor

* * *

"Kristoff ¿a donde vamos? " Pregunto Anna entusiasmada mientras trataba de alcanzar los pasos del rubio

" a un festival"

"¿festival?

" si, lo hacen todos los años, es genial de seguro te gustara

"entonces que estamos esperando

Una vez ahí, Anna no dejaba de sonreir todo era tan hermoso, los arboles estaban llenos de luces, habia gente bailando, el cielo estaba iluminado de fuegos artificiales era como precenciar el mismisimo cuatro de Julio, ella nunca habia visto parecido, los festivales en Seattle siempre eran los mismos y cada año que pasaban iban siendo mas aburidos.

"Kristoff... esto es increible"

"lo se, sabia que te gustaria" Kristoff le guiño un ojo

" y ¿todos los años vienes aqui?"

"solia hacerlo con mi familia y ¿tu?"

"tambien pero solo iba con mi hermana... a mis padres no le gustaban estas cosas"

se detuvieron al ver un puesto donde estaban los cachorros

"mira Kristoff son tan lindos" Dijo tomando uno de ellos

"¿le gustaria llevarse uno de ellos, señorita?" Pregunto la señora que estaba a cargo

"¿Que? No lo se" Anna diriguio su mirada a Kristoff "Kristoff que opinas"

"seria grandioso tener una mascota ¿no crees?"

"entonces es suyo" Dijo la señora

"Gracias" dijieron ambos

"es tan tierno... ¿como lo llamamos?"

"mmm... que tal bola de pelos" Anna lo miro extrañamente" ¿que? es bastante original"

"Kristoff un perro no se puede llamar asi ademas ¿bola de pelos? ¿enserio?

"bueno, Anna" Kristoff puso su mano detras de su cabeza "no soy muy bueno con los nombres de niño nunca tuve mascotas asi que por que no simplemente lo llamamos perro y ya, el no lo sabra

"Kristoff" Anna le dio un pequeño codazo

"auch! Esta bien entonces ¿como lo llamamos?

"que tal, Sven" Dijo mirando al cachorro

"Sven? " ahora el la miro con extrañeza

"Si ¿por que no? Es corto asi no se te olvida" Kristoff entrecerro los ojos lo que hizo reir a Anna

"hey, Kristoff" una voz detras de ellos capto su atencion, Anna trataba de hayar aquella voz pero al no poder distingir de quien era miro a Kristoff quien no se veia para nada feliz, una chica rubia muy hermosa se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos

"Hola kristoff" la chica beso su mejilla "que casualidad que te haya encontrado aqui, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

" si... mucho tiempo" dijo friamente, la rubia diriguio su mirada a la pelirroja, la miro de pies a cabeza

"¿quien es ella? " dijo en un tono no muy amable

"ella es Anna" dijo el rubio "Anna ella es Gisell, ella era mi-

" era su novia" dijo recarcando la frase

* * *

 **buemo decidi hacer una continuacion, se suponia que tenia que ser un one-shot pero que mas dada, me anime a continuarla, espero que le haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia es aceptada**

 **Sakuraprincess1111: agradezco tu review, creeme iba a ser un one-shot pero gracias a tu comentario me anime a hacer una continuacion, cuidate**

 **Romi: me alegro que te haya gustado y ya somos dos, kristanna es mi pareja favorita del universo Disney y lo mas triste es que hay tan pocos fanfics de ellos T-T, cuidate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Casualidades de la vida**

"yo era su novia" le habia dicho, Anna solo levanto ambas cejas ante la sorpresa "pero eso ya no importa" dijo sonriendo " y supongo que son novios ¿verdad?

"¿que?" dijieron ambos mientras se miraban uno al otro

"solo somos amigos ¿cierto, Kristoff? "Dijo Anna algo ruborizada

"si solo amigos"

"oh lo siento yo crei que eran novios, cuando los vi se veian tan feliz juntos"

"solo nos estabamos divirtiendo" Dijo Kristoff algo incomodo

"Sii... Kristoff es tan divertido, hace mucho no me divertia asi"

"no es raro que te sientas asi" Dijo Gisell "con Kristoff siempre te divertiras"

"¿enserio?" Pregunto Anna

"sii... cuando estabamos en secundaria Kristoff y y-"

"oh es muy tarde" Dijo Kristoff, tratando de salir de la conversacion "ya debemos irnos"

"¿que? ¿tan luego?, esperaba que pudieramos, nose hablar un poco mas"

"no lo creo" Dijo Kristoff "tal vez en otra ocación"

"es una lastima" Dijo desilusionada la rubia "¿ y que tal si salimos mañana? solamente Anna y yo claro

"¿los dos? Me parece una fantastica idea" Dijo la pelirroja

"claro que lo es, asi podemos conocernos mejor, vamos acepta, nos vamos a divertir mucho"

"claro, por que no"

"no lo se" Dijo Kristoff

"vamos, Kristoff di que si" Suplico Anna mientras lo tomaba del brazo "asi tambien podria pasear a sven"

"si Kristoff, por favor"

"¿por favor?" Anna hizo la carita de perro suplicante

"bien" contesto friamente

"genial, nos vemos a las 12:00 en el parque central, te estare esperando, no me dejes plantada, adios" la rubia comenzo alejarse de ellos, mientras que Anna estaba un poco confundida por la actitud que habia tenido Kristoff hace unos instantes

"olle ¿que fue eso?"

" ¿que fue que?"

" Kristoff sabes a lo que me refiero"

" hablas sobre Gisell? "

"no exactamente, me refiero a tu actitud que tuviste con ella, te comportaste muy cortante, se que es incomodo encontrarse con una Exnovia pero tampoco puedes actuar asi"

"Anna simplemente no me agradado la idea de encontrarme con ella aqui"

"¿por que no? A mi me parecio muy amigable"

"si lo es bastante pero las cosas no terminaronn muy bien entre nosotros y me parece algo extraño que actue tan amigable sobre todo si estoy con una chica ademas eres muy ingenua, sabes? No la conoces y dices si?"

"perdon pero no pienses mal, quizas ella ya tenga novio y solo quiera ser nuestra amiga o mi amiga"

"Tal vez pero aun asi quiero que tengas cuidado" Kristoff le advirtio

"¿por que?"

"no lo se, solo ten cuidado, no me gustaria pensar la idea de que ella te lastime" Anna sonrio y puso una mano en su hombro

"no te preocupes por mi, Kristoff estare bien"

"Lo se pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti... ya se que ha pasado un par de semanas desde que nos conocimos pero te he agarrado mucho cariño y no quiero que nada malo te pase"

Anna se sonrojo con aquellas palabras, de alguna manera cada dia que pasaba se sentia extraña, era un sentimiento muy raro que no habia sentido con ningunos de sus antiguos novios, eso no era importante para ella ya que ninguno la tomo enserio.

" _haz pasado mucho tiempo con el por eso te sientes asi, no te confundas"_ pensaba Anna " _ademas Kristoff nunca me vera de otra manera mas que su amiga"_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Seattle

"Elsa, ¿estas segura de esto?" Pregunto rapunzel

"por supuesto que si, Punzie no abandonare a mi hermana" Dijo Elsa mientra arrastraba su maleta " buscare por cielo mar y tierra si es necesario"

"¿asi? Y por donde empezaras"

"no lo se pero algo se me ocurrira una vez que estemos alli"

"sigo diciendo que esto no es una buena idea"

"vamos, Punzie no te arrepientas ahora ademas nos vamos a divertir, podemos visitar a Eugene" Rapunzel se sonrojo y entrecerro los ojos "admitelo aun te gusta"

"¿que tal, Tadashi Elsa, lo recuerdas cierto? ¿aun te gusta?" Rapunzel se burlo

"ja ja que graciosa" Elsa miro su reloj " por Dios, nuestro Avión sale en tres minutos, corre

"pero Elsa, yo queria comprar algunas cosas" Elsa tomo a Rapunzel del brazo, practicamente arrastrandola por todo el aeropuerto

Al dia siguiente, Anna estaba sentada en una banca esperando la llegada de la rubia, mientras tanto se entretenia jugando con Sven, mientras lo hacia no podia dejar de pensar en las palabras de Kristoff que le habia dicho la noche anterior " _solo ten cuidado, no me gustaria pensar la idea de que ella te lastime"_

¿lastimarla? La chica conocio anoche estaba muy lejos de parecer peligrosa

"Anna" una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos, Gisell corria en su direccion "Lo siento la demora, se me hizo tarde"

" descuida, mientras te esperaba jugaba con Sven ¿no es lindo?

"es un lindo perrito, ¿es tuyo?

"si, quiero decir tambien es de Kristoff" Anna sonrio " y hace cuanto conoces a Kristoff"

"Buenno... lo conoci en secundaria, viejos tiempos... nosotros siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos, haciamos todo juntos" Gisell suspiro, Anna la escuchaba atentamente pero empezo a sentirse incomoda cuando Gisell conto la historia su noviazgo pero apesar de todo no encontro nada malo en la chica, es mas, sintio lastima por ella por lo que habia pasado con Kristoff

Pasaron las horas y ambas chicas se divirtieron bastante, Primero jugaban con Sven en el cesped del parque, luego les dio hambre asi que decidieron ir a un restauran, mas tarde fueron de compras al centro comercial donde compraron mucha ropa y finalmente decidieron ir al cine... cuando termino la pelicula volvieron al punto de encuentro.

"no sabes cuanto me diverti" Dijo Gisell " hay que hacerlo de nuevo"

" por supuesto, tu solo llamame... " Dijo Anna

"claro que lo hare" Gisell sonrio "sabes me agradas bastante"

"tu tambien a mi" Anna miro su reloj "ya es muy tarde, .sera mejor que me valla.

" bueno Anna... " Gisell estrecho su mano" fue un placer haber pasado el dia contigo"

"Gracias" Anna tomo su mano " lo mismo digo

El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta hizo que Kristoff se despertara, se habia quedado dormido mientras viendo television, se levanto rapidamente para ir a la puerta

"Hola Kristoff" Dijo felizmente

"Hola Anna" Kristoff observo las bolsas que cargaba Anna "wow esas son muchas bolsas dejame ayudarte"

"me diverti muchisimo"

"Enserio?" Pregunto sorprendido

"si... te traje esto" Anna saco de una bolsa un oso de peluche "cuando lo vi pense en ti, no se por que" Anna sonrio timidamente

"oww... gracias" Kristoff la abrazo

Mientras cenaban, Anna le contaba lo fabuloso que lo habia pasado, Kristoff se sorprendia con cada cosa que ella decia, por un momento penso que Anna y Gisell no se llevarian bien pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario.

"Kristoff creo que la Gisell que conocias ha cambiado, quiero decir, no se parece en nada a la chica que tu me habias contado"

"Bueno Anna que quieres que te diga, hace un par de años que no la veo, quizas haya cambiado y si es asi me alegro que lo haya hecho" Dijo algo molesto lo cual Anna noto

"no te pongas asi, gruñon" Kristoff no respondio, Anna hizo una mueca cuando Kristoff permanecio en silencio por largo tiempo, Anna le saco la lengua y junto varios ojos haciendole burla

"Anna no hagas esas caras" dijo tratando de contener la risa, pero Anna siguio haciendo mas caras y Kristoff no podia evitar sonreir "Tu ganas..." Kristoff suspiro, no podia dejar de notar lo adorable que podia ser Anna, em lo linda e inocente que aveces que se comportaba, sin importar lo que ella hiciera no podia enojarse con ella

"¿tengo manchada mi cara?" Dijo cuando noto que Kristoff la obserbava

"hum...? no, no tienes nada, solo estaba pensando" Dijo saliendo de su trance

"¿ y en que pensabas?" Pregunto con curiosidad

Seria una locura decirle lo que pensaba

"no tiene importancia" dijo poniendose de pie "creo que me ire a dormir, estoy algo cansado"

"yo tambien" Anna bostezo y se diriguio a la habitación de Kristoff

"hey Anna" dijo antes de que ella cerrara la puerta

"si?"

"buenas noches"

"buenas noches, kristoff" sonrio y cerro la puerta de la habitacion

* * *

 **y esto fue el capitulo tres espero que les haya gustado, tal vez el capitulo cuatro tarde un poco ya que esta semana tendre que estudiar para los examenes que vienen y no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir :(**

 **SakuraPrincess1111: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, creeme que vendran mas capitulos y sobre todo con la ex novia de Kristoff, espero que estes bien, cuidate**

 **Romi: hola Romi, me alegro que te haya gustado, seria genial que algun dia te animes a escribir una historia sobre esta hermosa pareja. Cuidate que estes bien**

 **Icequeen: yo tambien adoro a esa pareja y tienes razon, algunos hombres no tienen imaginacion jiji cuidate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Casualidades de la vida**

"¡Hola Nueva york!" Grito Rapunzel cuando finalmente bajaron del avión mientras que Elsa cargaba todas las cosas incluyendo las de Rapunzel

"si si ya estamos aqui ahora ¿te importaria ayudame?" Elsa le entrego su maleta

"Wow hace tanto que no venia aqui" decia Rapunzel, y se e detuvo en seco cuando vio a unos chicos no muy lejos de ellas " y ya habia olvidado que aqui hay muchos chicos lindos" Dijo mientras se sonrojaba, Elsa rodo los ojos

"por favor, Punzie no vinimos a buscar novios"

"lo se pero no es nada malo mira" Rapunzel miro a su amiga "y debes admitir que ese chico es bastante guapo ¿no? ¿que tal si vamos y les hablamos?"

"¿Que? Estas loca?"

"ven vamos" Rapunzel tomo a Elsa del brazo

"No ¡espera!" Elsa trataba de resistirse pero se le hacia dificil teniendo consigo su maleta

"Hey" Dijo Rapunzel tocando la espalda del chico "Disculpa ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" El chico se volteo

"por supuesto, chicos denme un segundo" Elsa y rapunzel quedaron perplejas

" Ta-Tadashi? " Balbuceo Elsa

"Elsa? Que haces aqui?" Elsa se quedo sin palabras ante la sorpresa

"estamos arreglando unos asuntos" Intervino Rapunzel

"¿Asuntos?" Pregunto confundido

"si, este ¿recuerdas a Anna?" Tadashi levanto una ceja sin saber a lo que ser referia Elsa "mi hermana, cabello pelirojo, con pecas y ojos azules"

"ah tu hermana, se me habia olvidado su nombre ¿que sucede con ella?

"veras tuvimos un problema familiar" Elsa hizo una breve pausa " Anna viajo con sus amigos aqui, a Nueva york "

"¿y cual es el problema"?

"El problema es que temo que le haya pasado algo" Elsa suspiro "no se nada de ella y es por eso que estamos aqui, para hacerla regresar" Tadashi puso su mano en su hombro

"no te preocupes" Tadashi sonrio "te ayudare a encontrarla"

"no tienes que hacerlo, Punzie y yo-

"No Elsa, yo quiero hacerlo Nueva york es una ciudad demasiado grande y tu no lo conoces lo suficiente como para encontrar a Anna" Elsa sonrio

"Gracias"

Habia pasado cerca de una hora cuando ellos llegaron a la casa de Rapunzel. Su casa estaba hecha un desastre, habia pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que su familia habia venio a Nueva york.

"vaya" Elsa paso un dedo en la mesa de centro de la sala, fruncio el ceño al ver que estaba lleno de polvo "este lugar necesita algo de limpieza"

"lo se" Rapunzel bostezo "pero estoy muy cansada, limpiaremos mas tarde" Rapunzel se diriguio a su habitación

"bien pero cuidado, Punzie no es cosa que se aparezaca una Araña por ahi, no seria recomendable dormir" Rapunzel detuvo su caminata y dio media vuelta, ella le tenia panico a las arañas

"si... tienes razón ademas no tengo tanto sueño" Dijo mientras tomaba la escoba y comenzaba a barrer

"y cuentame que has hecho todo estos años, como estan Eugene y Kristoff?

"bueno, este ultimamente no los he visto, veras estuve 6 meses San Francisco y-

"¿San Francisco?"

"si... estaba tomando clases de francés pero en fin decidi volver, el frances no es lo mio" Elsa asintio

"¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿dos o tres años?"

"si la verdad ha pasado algo de tiempo" dijo Elsa "aun puedo recordar todas las locuras que hacian Kristoff, Eugene y tu" Dijo recordando "siempre se metian en problemas"

"no nos culpes, eramos unos niños ademas Punzie y Eugene eran unos fujitivos, nunca entraban a la sala de clases"

"y mira quien lo dice" Elsa sonrio

"hey! Pero almenos tenia buenas calificaciones

"Tadashi sacar siempre 7 no es una buena calificacion"

"Dejame en paz señorita siempre Responzable" Elsa lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo

"sin duda nunca podria olvidar la secundaria"

"ya lo creo" Tadashi suspiro "sin duda fueron los mejores años de mi vida"

"oigan holgazanes ya basta de charla y vengan ayudar"

La Relacion entre Anna y Kristoff poco a poco iba decayendo, debido a las invitaciones de salida de Gisell ya no se veian tan seguido y para ambos se les hacia dificil establecer una conversacion. Mientras mas dias pasaban mas se confundian, Anna trataba de negar esos sentimiento que sentia por el rubio pero no seria tan facil hacerlo si todos los dias lo ve Y kristoff trataba de olvidarse de la idea de que algun dia existiria algo mas que una simple amistad entre el y Anna.

Anna se encontraba deprimida recostada en el sofa de la sala, acariciando a Sven mientras estaba chateando con algunas de sus amigas de Seattle. Kristoff se encontraba en el supermercado comprando algo de comida. Anna suspiro y se levanto al oir el tono de su telefono

"SI?" Anna contesto

"Anna soy,Gisell"

"Gisell? Hola como estas?

"muy bien, te llamaba por que estoy con unas amigas en el parque de diversiones y me preguntaba querrias venir" Anna penso por un momento, salir un rato le despegaria la mente

"Parque de diversiones? Me encantaria"

"genial, te estaremos esperando"

"no me tardo, adios" Anna colgo, tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa

 _3 semanas despues_

El invierno en Nueva York se estaba haciendo presente y una inesperada nevada cubrio de blanco a toda la ciudad, las temperaturas cada vez bajaban mas y el frio ya empezaba ser insoportable. Por la noche Elsa y Tadashi llegaron a la casa de Rapunzel despues de pasar toda la tarde haciendo una pequeña Busqueda por la ciudad

"Me estoy congelando" Dijo Tadashi mientras se frotaba las manos mientras entraba a la casa

"¿supieron algo?" Pregunto Rapunzel

"bueno almenos sabemos que esta bien" Dijo felizmente Elsa

"¿la encontraron, la vieron?"

"no, no la vimos " Dijo Tadashi "pero algunas personas que trabajan en el Parque central si, dicen que siempre la ven por esos lugares"

"¿enserio? Eso es una buena noticia"

"si" Elsa se recosto en el sofa "deberiamos visitar ese lugar mas seguido y si tenemos suerte muy pronto la encontraremos" Elsa sonrio "que tal si tomamos chocolate caliente"

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kristoff, Anna acomodaba la cama de Sven con mantas, esa noche iba a ser muy helada y no queria que su mascota pasara frio, cuando termino lo que estaba haciendo miro a Kristoff quien se encontraba en la sala preparando el sofa para dormir. Anna se sintio mal al pensar que mientras ella estaba en su cama comoda y abrigadada Kristoff pasararia la noche en el sofa sabiendo perfectamente que debia ser ella quien deberia dormir allí.

"Kristoff?" Anna se acerco un poco a el "necesito hablar contigo"

"¿sucede algo?"

"no, quiero decir si, quiero decir no es nada por que preocuparse" Anna rio nerviosamente

"bien entonces ¿que es?"

"kristoff yo... me preguntaba si" Anna trago saliva mientras sentia que todos los tonos de rojo se le subian a la cara " te gustaria dormir... conmigo?" Kristoff levanto ambas cejas

"Q-que?" Dijo sonrojado

"bueno yo pense..." murmuro suavemente "yo pense que tendrias frio y bueno pues"

"Anna ¿estas Segura? Yo dormire bien aqui"

"estoy segura, Kristoff ademas no quiero que te resfries" Anna sonrio timidamente

"No lo se" Dijo Kristoff

"O almenos dejame dormir aqui" Dijo Anna, Kristoff suspiramos

"Esta bien dormire contigo"

Una vez acomodados ninguno dijo nada, Kristoff le dio la espalda y Anna hizo lo mismo, nisiquiera podian mirarse a los ojos, de inmediato Anna apago la luz y se tapo completamente con las mantas y en muy poco tiempo se estaba quedando dormida. Pero Kristoff tenia problemas para dormir, no podia conciliar el sueño, se quedo pensando en un buen rato en lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos, sentia que se estaba comportando muy cortante y distante con ella y no que queria que las cosas fueran asi entre ellos.

" _Anna no tiene la culpa_ " penso " _yo soy quien la extraña, no puedo enfadarme solo por que ella salga yo solo soy su amigo y nada mas"_

"Anna, estas despierta?"

"hmm" respondio y se froto los ojos "Kristoff... ¿que pasa?" Dijo con un bostezo

"Anna necesitamos hablar"

"hablar?" Se pregunto preocupada "de que?"

"hablar sobre... nosotros" Anna se sonrojo y bajo su mirada

"Kristoff yo-"

"no tienes que decir nada solo queria decirte que lo siento, no quiero que estemos asi"

"¿a que te refieres?" Pregunto aunque sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia

"Ya sabes, no quiero que estemos alejados, enojados, no me gusta que estemos asi y si quieres salir con Gisell o con otra persona no tienes por que preocuparte" Anna sonrio

"kristoff Tambien lo siento, creo que me emocione demaciado con Gisell que no me di cuenta que me estaba alejando pero, sabes algo? Extraño estar contigo" Anna puso su cabeza en su hombro

"¿enserio?" Anna asintio "yo tambien te extraño" Ambos se quedaron brevemente callados "¿mañana te gustaria ir a pasear a Sven?, ya se que hace frio pero-"

"¡siii! por supuesto Quiero decir si" Anna encogio los hombros "vallamos al parque central, es genial, me encanta todo lo que hay allí, hay juegos, comida si mucha comida, los helados son riquisimos pero como es invierno lo mas probable que vendan cafe o chocolate, yo amo el chocolate, alguna vez te dije que me gustaba el chocolate? Puedo comer chocolate todo el dia sin que me aborresca el sabor, una vez me intoxique por que comi tanto chocolate que no dejaba de vomitar jijij cada vez que veo tus ojos me acuerdo del chocolate" Anna se sonrojo " pero que estoy diciendo, estoy hablando mucho, lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy nerviosa "

"Nerviosa? Por que estas nerviosa?" Anna continuaba sonrojandose

"bueno tu... no estoy diciendo estoy que tu me pones nerviosa ni nada de eso, es mas nisiquiera lo estoy, solo decian que tus ojos son lindos y me encantan tanto como el chocolate y Urgg! Ya calla" se dijo a si misma

"bien bien" Kristoff sonrio "sera mejor dormir" Kristoff se acomodo y Anna hizo lo mismo "Buenas noches, Anna" Anna puso su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazo estrechamente "buenas noches, Kristoff" el sonrio y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella

* * *

 **Bueno este es el capitulo cuatro , espero que les haya gustado! Y perdonen y hubo falta de ortografia, no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlo en fin Gracias por dejar un review, eso siempre me alienta a seguir escribiendo**

 **Sofi336: que bueno que te haya gustado la historia espero que estes bien, cuidate**

 **Icequeen: no te sorprendas tanto despues es posible que la lleges a odiar jijij cuidate**

 **Romi: romi espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre gracias por dejar un review, cuidate mucho!**


	5. Chapter 5

Casualidades **de la vida**

Los ladridos de Sven logranon despertar a Anna, quien estaba durmiendo placidamente en los brazos de Kristoff. Ella bostezo mientras se estiraba y aun estado media dormida recordo que hoy ella y Kristoff saldrian a pasear a su cachorro. Entusiasmada salto de la cama y se diriguio a la cocina para alimentar a Sven y para hacer el desayuno, mientras lo hacia no dejaba de pensar en lo que habia pasado en la noche anterior, la conversación que habia tenido con Kristoff la animo por completo, se sentia muy motivada

" _tal vez yo tambien le guste"_ penso " _nunca lo sabre a menos que yo se lo diga pero ¿deberia decírselo?_ "suspiro" _No, deberia esperar el momento adecuado, no quiero arruinar las cosas, ademas ¿que pasa si yo no le gusto? Sera mejor que no te ilusiones_.

Una vez que termino de poner la mesa fue a la habitación de Kristoff y lo encontro completamente dormido y aun con sus ronquidos y su pelo desordenado no dejaba de ser lindo.

"Hey Kristoff" Dijo tratando de despertarlo pero Kristoff ni se movio

"Kristoff" dijo mas fuerte pero no consiguio nada, fruncio el ceño ante eso, sin pensarlo tomo una almohada y comenzo a golpearlo "ya despierta"

"hmm... Anna cinco minutos" Kristoff se cubrio con las mantas con la intencion de volver a dormir pero se le hacia dificil con Anna golpeandolo y gritando "bien bien estoy despierto, contenta?" Anna asintio, Kristoff bostezo y de la nada una almohada lo golpeo en la cara "auch y eso por que fue?

"me aseguraba que estubieras despierto"

"Que graciosa" Dijo sarcasticamente, Anna encogio los hombros

"el desayuno esta servido" Anna busco algo de ropa en su maleta "voy al baño, cuando vuelva espero que estes vestido"

" ja ¿y si no lo hago? " bromeo pero se arrepintio de hacerlo cuando vio su mirada

Cuando llegaron al Parque se suponia que tenian que pasear a Sven pero Kristoff seguia algo disgustado por la forma en que Anna lo habia despertado esta mañana asi que no encontro mejor momento para cobrar su venganza. Anna iba felizmente caminando hasta que sintio un golpe en su espalda, de inmediato se dio vuelta

"hey" Dijo molesta pero no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la expresion de Kristoff

"¿que? Yo no fui"

"si claro" Anna recogio algo de nieve en su mano "sera mejor que corras" pero Anna habia olvidado que Kristoff era muy rapido corriendo y eso la hacia estar en desventaja, el piso estaba bastante resbaladizo y eso /complicaba mas la situación

"Kristoff me las vas a pagar" dijo tirando bolas de nievenieve

"trata de alcanzarme" esquivo una vola de nieve "si puedes"

La gente del Parque estaba observando el espectaculo que estaban dando estos dos chicos y entre la multitud se encontraba Gisell quien no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo.

"Olle Gisell, esa no es tu amiga? Cual era su nombre?'

"se llama Anna, merida y por milesima vez ella no es mi amiga, cuando vas a entender que solo la estoy utilizando para poder acercarme a Kristoff?" Suspiro con frustración.

"al parecer tu plan no esta funcionando"

"por que lo dices?"

"solo miralos" Dijo apuntando a Anna y a Kristoff "se nota bastante que hay quimicas entre ellos... al menos la chica se ve bastante enbobada por el"

"mmm..." Gisell observo a Anna "tienes razón, nunca pense en eso pero no te preocupes" Gisell sonrio "yo se que hacer"

"asi? Y que haras? "

"ya veras"

"ok ok ok" Dijo Anna exausta "tu ganas, me rindo"

"ja, tan rapido? Que mala condición fisica, Anna deberias hacer ejercicios" bromeo "y como yo gane tendras que comprar los chocolates"

"¿que?"

"ya me oiste, se una buena perdedora y ve"

"Grrr..." Anna gruño

"apresurate"

"cierra la boca" fingio enfado

al otro lado del parque

"siiii que bien se siente salir" Dijo rapunzel "pero para ser sincera nunca fui fanatica de la nieve

"la nieve es genial" Dijo Elsa "no entiendo por que no te gusta"

"no lo se simplemente me gusta mas el verano el calor, el sol y bla bla bla"

"si, el verano es lindo pero prefiero el invierno" Elsa parpadeo dos veces al ver el chico rubio que estaba no muy lejos de ella "Punzie ese es... Kristoff?"

"Kristoff? Donde?"

"Allí" señalo

"mmmm... sii si es Kristoff" Dijo emocionada "ven vamos a saludar"

"Kristoff... hey Kristoff por aqui" el rubio se dio vuelta

"Elsa? punzie?" Dijo sorprendido "wow me alegra mucho verlas"

"lo mismo digo, que estas haciendo aqui?"

"yo vivo aqui"

"si si pero que estas haciendo aqui solo en el parque"

"no estoy solo, estoy con una amiga paseando a paseando a Sven"

"que lindo perrito" Rapunzel acaricio alal perro " y ¿donde esta tu amiga?

"fue a comprar chocolate, enseguida vuelve" Kristoff sonrio

"olle Kristoff por casualidad" Elsa saco una foto de su bolso "por casualidad has visto a esta chica?" Kristoff se quedo sin palabra al ver la foto "se llama Anna, ella es mi hermana y lleva bastante tiempo desaparecida"

"T-tu hermana?" Tartamudeo

"si... la has visto?" Dijo esperanzada

"este..." Kristoff no encontraba palabras para responderle, no queria mentirle a Elsa , sentia que estaba mal pero este momento Anna lo necesitaba "no... nunca la he visto"

"ya veo" dijo tristemente "pero si la vez, no dudes en llamarme" Elsa saco una tarjetita con su numero

"Claro... bueno yo tengo que irme"

"¿tan luego? " Dijo Rapunzel

"Si bueno yo...tengo que buscar a mi amiga" Dijo nervioso "nos vemos luego, adios" Kristoff corrio rapidamente

"urghh! Dios" gruño Elsa "te juro que cuando encuentre Anna te juro que se arrepentira de haber escapado"

"uyy ya relajate, suenas como su madre"

"lo siento lo siento pero no puedo evitar ponerme asi"

"Creo que te hace falta un poco de azucar, Vallamos por esos chocolates, he oido que son deliciosos"

despues de una larga, muy larga fila de espera, Anna por fin fue atendida hasta que...

"Buenos dias, Señorita ¿que desea?

"buenos dias, quisiera..."

"¡Anna!" Grito Kristoff mientras corria rapidamente

"¿que sucede?" Kristoff la tomo suavemente del brazo, sacandola de la fila "olle estuve mucho tiempo alli"

"despues te compro todos los chocolates que quieras pero ahora tenemos un gran problema"

"¿problema? ¿de que estas hablando?"

"tu hermana esta aqui"

"¿Elsa?" Dijo sorprendida "espera un segundo, ¿como conoces a mi hermana?

"Una larga historia... pero ese no es el punto, Ella esta buscandote

"¿Que? le dijiste donde estaba?"

"No" Anna suspiro de alivio " pero escucha, Anna" puso sus manos en sus hombros " tienes que hablar con ella, tienes que hacerle saber que estas bie-"

"no Kristoff" Dijo bruscamente

"Pero Anna"

"basta, Kristoff he dicho que No..." hubo un breve silencio entre ellos

"ella esta muy preocupada por ti, Anna... ella vino hasta aqui solamente por ti, quien sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado aqui... solo por ti"

" hmm" Penso "Tiienes razón, hablare con ella" Kristoff sonrio "pero no ahora"

"¿que? ¿por que no?"

"porque si lo hago me llevara de regreso a casa"

"Anna no creo que Elsa haga algo como eso"

"creeme Kristoff, lo hara"

"¿como estas tan segura de eso?"

"Por que la conosco" Dijo firmemente "yo se que lo hara... y no quiero regresar"

"Bien" suspiro "pero, ¿me prometes que hablaras con ella?" Anna sonrio

"lo prometo pero no me presiones"

"bien" Kristoff paso un brazo alrededor de Anna mientras caminaban "Vallamos a casa" Anna sonrio

"asi que... Conoces a Elsa ¿he?

" si... este yo"

"quiero escucharlo todo"

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora pero he estado algo ocupada, fue una semana muy pesada y simplemente no tuve tiempo suficiente para escribir, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible**

 **Icequeen: que bueno que te haya gustado jiji y creo que la odiaras despues de saber que planea pero no te angusties, cuidatte**

 **Romi : wow! Que imaginación la tuya, me rei bastante con tu comentario, algun dia hare tu sueño realidad de "Anna y Kristoff y su noche de pasión " jijij y sobre Gisell wow me causo mucha gracia "la quiero matar, la odio de verdad apuesto que quiere a Kristoff solo para ella " jiji quien no lo querria, en fin espero que estes bien, cuidate**

 **Sofi336 : a mi tambien me gusta Tadashi pero tu lo dijiste "no tanto como Kristoff" y no te preocupes pronto diran sus sentimientos, cuidate. Adios**


End file.
